Sweet Angel
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Yugi is an Reincarnated angel.Atem is the crown prince.His father is making him to meet other princess of diffrent kingdoms.When atem is outside he sees someone beatiful fly thru the sky.Will Atem and Yugi fall in love or the same fate would follow.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once there was an angel in the heaven she was deeply in love with the pharaoh of Egypt. The god could see how much this angel loved the Pharaoh. So the gods put both angel and the pharaoh on a test to see how their love blooms.

With the months the Pharaoh loved the angel more than anything. There love blossomed every day and everyone knew that the pharaoh was happy. In the nights both angel and pharaoh see each other without all the pharaoh's court and advisor wouldn't bother them. So a year past they were both happy that they loved had blossomed even more then before. One day the pharaoh was going to proposed to the angel, but instead of his proposal was interrupted by one of his advisor news.

"What is the meaning of this" the Pharaoh said

"Pharaoh we arrange a meeting with one of the princess in the neighbor kingdom" one of the advisors said

"Why would you do that" The pharaoh hinted the anger in his voice

"Because my pharaoh you have reach the age to marry and have an heir to the throne" said the second advisor

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have found some one already" said the Pharaoh angrily

"Do we know is this female is a noble or after your crown my Pharaoh" said the 1st advisors

"How can you say such a thing? She always tell me that she doesn't care about the crown" said the Pharaoh

"But is she a noble sire" said the second advisor

"Will she is half a noble and half not" said the pharaoh

"Will my pharaoh were sorry but the meeting its tomorrow and that final" snapped the 2nd advisor

* * *

~ That night ~

"So you have to meet with this princess" said the Angel

"I have to they didn't gave me a choice if I wanted to" said the pharaoh sadly

"Don't worry you are just going to meet her that's all" said the Angel

"I know but I have a bad feeling that something wrong is going to happened" said the pharaoh hugging tightly the angel.

* * *

~ Next Morning ~

"Hello my pharaoh" said the princess

"Hello" said the pharaoh

"Your are young to be a pharaoh. May I asked how summer old are you" said the princess

"I'm 19 summer's old and my advisors told me that you are 18 summer old" said the pharaoh

"Yes my pharaoh I am" said the princess "my pharaoh if we marry does our kingdom would be one"

"No your kingdom will be untouched. Because you are marring my family side" said the pharaoh

The both kept asking question and answer them. The pharaoh mind wondered off thinking of his Angel. When the princess saw the pharaoh looking outside the window, she took that as a chances to slipped a drug to his drink, and pretend that nothing had happened. While the meeting continued the pharaoh felt dizzy he called the guards to take him to his room while the princess just smirked at her work.

In the night the princess stayed at the palace she entered the pharaoh's chamber. While the pharaoh was still asleep because the drug was powerful that made the pharaoh asleep and wouldn't feel a thing. The princess took her chance and striped out of her clothes as well she did to the pharaoh.

* * *

The morning was up the pharaoh woke up seeing that his clothes where gone. He felt someone's body next to him he shift to his side only to see the princess naked beside him. He got out of his bed and rudely woken the princess up. He demanded her how she came in to his room. The princess only grinned replied that they made love and that she will become his queen.

The pharaoh called the guards to take her way. When the royal court and advisor found out what happened they made the pharaoh to marry the princess.

"Why did they do that" said the Angel sadly

"Because they found out the princess was in my room" said the Pharaoh sadly holding the Angel

"But you never where with her" said the Angel

"I know. I just wished that they have met you already" said the Pharaoh

The angel and the pharaoh kissed each other thinking that there relationship would be over. To bad the princess/ queen saw them kissing.

* * *

~ 1 Year pasted ~

The Pharaoh and angel had there relationship as a secret. The Queen was a month pregnant with the pharaoh baby. The queen knew that the pharaoh didn't love her she only did the she only could think off. After the baby boy was born the queen had an idea how to get the angel out of the picture for good. As the angel have meet with the pharaoh again in the night. She told him a surprise that the pharaoh was happy to hear. The Angel was pregnant with the pharaoh child. But the angel knew what gender was this baby would be a girl. The pharaoh was over-joy to hear these.

~ 6 months later ~

The angel was in the getting executed by something that she didn't do. The love of her life with an angry face the queen with the smirk while holding the baby on her arms.

"Why would you wanted to harm the heir of the throne" demanded the pharaoh

"I didn't I was saving him" said the angel

"I don't believe you" said the pharaoh

The queen knew that she that the Angel was innocent, but having the Angel in this situation was her perfect plan to get rid of her. So she paid two killers to 'harm' the baby. When the Angel was flying by she heard a baby crying she flew down and saw the man with the pharaoh heir. She fought them and brought the baby back to the place where the queen already accused the Angel wanting to kill the baby.

"Any thing you want to say you die" said the pharaoh with anger in his voice.

"The only thing that I will say that I always loved you and still will be. When you kill me my rebirth will start with our pure and innocent child. When our daughter grows up she will be still as innocent and fragile as I am right now. She will never remember the powers that I have only when true danger comes her power would protect Egypt and her love. She will never use her power for vengeances or revenge. And the day when queen accused me of wanting to kill the prince, the gods took our child away from you and the queen. So she will not suffer the same fate as I did." said the Angel letting a tear fall.

Will that the pharaoh order that angel had been executed.

Not realizing that what the angel said was true to be told. For a long time this story had been passed on to all the prince and princess of Egypt. Even the villagers know the story about this sweet angel coming back to help her new love and hope fully not to fall in the same trap what that queen did to her mother.

* * *

Angel: are you thinking that angel is me... no way... it's not even Yugi or Atem yet  
Sekhmet: review and comment plz


	2. Accusations and Thoughts of the angel

Angel: Omg I'm sorry for not updating soon. i had a lot of things to do.  
Yami:like what where those things Angel  
Angel: homework.. projects act's practice tests and ect  
Yugi: it's fine Angel...  
Yami:So enjoy the chapter

* * *

160 summers later

A handsome man walked down the palace halls. He had tri colored hair and golden bangs hanging on his face some lightening bolt streaks of his star shaped hair, he has bright crimson eyes.

"Cousin Atem" yelled a little child ran towards him.

Atem turn around and had a child on his arms. The child was around 5 to 6 summer old

"What's wrong Uasmi? Why is my little cousin trembling in fear" asked Atem

The little girl hid her face in Atem's chest trembling in fear.

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH COME OUT HERE AT ONCE" said an angry voice

Atem scowled at the person "Princess Teana I appreciate that you don't call my cousin in such manner"

Teana eyes widen when she saw Atem. "Oh Atem that little twe- I mean your cousin when to my room and messed with my things"

Atem looked down at the child she was trembling in fear. He soften his eyes and asked "Uasmi did you went to Princess Teana's room" he dratted the word princess

The child raised her head "no big cousin I was searching for big brother Seth when Marian said that he is at the temple with the other priests. So I came looking for you"

"Atem she is lying to you she wasn't searching for her brother. She when to my room and made a mess. WHY THE HELL YOU CALL A SLAVE BY THEIR NAME" shouted Princess Teana

Poor Uasmi tremble some more with that shout.

"Princess Teana! I would like you to stop with this accusation to my cousin. You do not demand her to call a person a slave is her decision to make if she wants to call a person a slave, plus she is still a child so you shouldn't be yelling at her like that. And for the last time you have to call me by my title" spat Atem

She bowed and hid her scowled "I'm sorry Prince Atem"

"I want you and Princess Vivian to stay away from my little cousin do I make myself clear" said Atem

"Yes Prince Atem" said Teana

Atem turn his back and continue walking to Mahado's lessons.

"Prince Atem! Why can't we forget the formalities? We are going to marry soon, so why don't we get to know each other more" said Teana lustfully

Atem stopped at his tracks. Uasmi sensed that he was getting mad. "Princess Teana we are not going to get married just because our fathers have a peace treaty right now doesn't mean that we are getting married. If you would excuse me I have to go to my lessons" swigged Uasmi on his shoulder while walking away.

Uasmi saw Teana fuming at her. Just for fun she grinned at Teana and took her tongue out at Teana that made her madder.

"Ok Uasmi tell me the truth did you went to Teana's room" said Atem letting her down at the floor

"No big cousin I was looking for Seth so he could play with me when Marian said that he and the other priests where at the temple and I stared looking for you when Teana saw me and chased me and accusing me that her things where a mess" said Uasmi

"So you weren't the one" said Atem

Uasmi shook her head 'no'.

"Ok Uasmi. I have to finish my lesson with Mahado for the day. When I come out we can play with Seth and Mana if you want" said Atem

"Sure big cousin. Is it ok if I could go and see uncle right now" said Uasmi

"Sure. I think he in his office right now. Uasmi" said Atem entering the room

*knock*

*knock*

"Enter" said a voice

The door opened. "Hi uncle" said Uasmi

"Ah! Uasmi how are you doing today" said Aknankanon. He motion to **Uasmi** to sit down on the chair.

"Fine uncle" said Uasmi

"*Sekhmet. Eject the spell now" said Aknankanon

"Sorry about that uncle" said Sekhmet… while ejecting the spell to turn her as a 16 summer old

"So Sekhmet" said Aknankanon

"Yes uncle" said Sekhmet

Aknankanon sighed. "Sekhmet. I know you don't come here just because you feel like it. You always come when something is off so say it"

"Great uncle I senses it" said Sekhmet

"Sense what Sekhmet" asked Aknankanon

"The legend it's going to repeat itself. But this time is going to be very different" said Sekhmet

"Really Sekhmet. Do you know who is this angel" said the Pharaoh

"No I don't uncle. But I sense that the angel is hurt" said Sekhmet

"How hurt" asked the pharaoh

"Physically. It's like someone have been beaten the angel" said Sekhmet

"Who would done that" said the pharaoh

"I don't know" said Sekhmet. She thought for a moment and asks "Didn't the legend saying that the angel would be reborn as her child but she will be more pure and innocent"

"Yes. Do you think that the angel is a child Sekhmet" said the Pharaoh

"No. I doubt it" said Sekhmet "At least that one of our problem. Uncle, the Millennium bracelet have been giving me some vision of terror coming soon as well"

"Did Isis have the same vision as you? What kind of terror" asked the Pharaoh

"I'm not sure if Isis had the same vision thou." said Sekhmet "In my vision I saw 2 female leading a dark source of dark magic to get the angel. I couldn't see who were the two females or the angel. But at the end there was a male on his knees crying while the angel rested on his chest"

"Who ever are those two they are going to be to be traitor and be dealt with" said the pharaoh

"I know uncle but we have to wait. When with the legend stated that the angel was betrayed because of lust and betrayal over another women" said Sekhmet "with this angel will suffer because of jealousy, lies, power, and lust over someone"

"So whatever happens it will happens" said the Pharaoh

Sekhmet nodded.

*Knock*

*knock*

Sekhmet switch herself back as a 5 summer old Uasmi.

"Come in" said the pharaoh

A royal guard came in to the room "your highness we have more slaves"

"Thank you. Call the priests and the prince to come to the throne room" said the pharaoh

"As order your highness" said the guard leaving the room

"Uncle. Do you need me to go to the throne room as well" said Sekhmet

"Why Sekhmet" asked the Pharaoh

"I sense that the Angel is here at the palace but it's still injured" said Sekhmet

"Ok Sekhmet but you need to hide behind my throne. If you sense something just used the invisibility spell and change yourself as a warrior that you are. So the priests and Atem don't realized you so they may think that you keeping an eye on the guards and the slave. Got it" said the Pharaoh

"Yes uncle Aknankanon" said Sekhmet walking outside with the pharaoh towards the throne room.

* * *

*is Sekhmet but she switches between herself, a warrior, and Uasmi.. you will find out soon why does she switches to Uasmi  
Angel: Sorry if i have grammers mistakes or spelling again.  
Yami: Review or comment plz


	3. Personal Servants

Angel: hey all... Yes finally ACT and PSAE are finish so im going to updating once a week again. Sorry for the wait.  
Sekhmet: Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Everyone was in there place at the throne room. The pharaoh, the queen Amara and the crown prince Atem sat at their thrones and the priests where at the steps of the thrones. Sekhmet asked her uncle that she will be there as the warrior/solider just to keep on eye what was going on. She sensed that the angel was getting weaker by the time.

The pharaoh called Atem and Seth so he could speak to them.

"Ok you two you both don't have a choice but you have to choose a personal slave today." said the Pharaoh

They both nodded and took there places again.

The guards came in the throne and Sekhmet behind the 50 slaves that they capture. All of the slaves where in chains and all of them where beaten up.

Everyone was mad at the co captain of the soldiers. They have told him not to do hurt nor injure any slaves.

The pharaoh was angry and stood up from his throne and called to the female captain of the guards and said

"(1) Warrior what is the meaning of this didn't you told Mercuric not to hurt any slaves" said the pharaoh angrily

"Yes sire I did. This time I didn't let him go to the gathering of the slaves" said the warrior bowing down to the court

"He went against my order and your." said the Pharaoh

"Yes my Pharaoh" said the warrior

"While this is over bring him here at once" said The Pharaoh

"As you order my Pharaoh" said the warrior

"Good. Now Prince Atem, high priest Seth like I said pick a personal slave from here" said The Pharaoh

'_Why father you have to make me pick. You always know that the slave wants only one_ _thing from me_' argued Atem in is thoughts

Both Seth and Atem looked at the slaves.

Atem gazed, went to a girl. The girl looked like him; her long tri-colored hair framed her delicate face. Her hair was ebony black with amethyst tips and golden bangs that framed her face beautifully, her skin was pale.

Atem was sure that this slave was special.

As for Seth his sights went to a girl that had blond hair. Her hair reached to her waist. Her skin was mild tan.

Seth was astonished by this one.

Sekhmet stole a quick glance on her cousin and brother. She hid her smirk when she saw them looking at some of the slaves.

"Warrior takes the slaves to the slave chambers and get them ready for there new task and when you are finish bring Mercuric here. Understood" said the pharaoh

"Yes my pharaoh" said Sekhmet

The soldiers took the slaves out of the throne room; Sekhmet was behind them so they wouldn't do any funny business.

"Now Atem, Seth go" said The Pharaoh

"Yes Father" said Atem "Yes sire" said Seth

* * *

Seth and Atem came out of the throne room. They were heading to the slave chambers when…

"Ah it good to see you again Prince and High Priest" said the warrior

"It's good to see you" said Atem

"Are you supposed to bring Mercuric to the Throne room" said Seth

"Yeah I know. But I just heard that Vivian and Teana are doing their trick again to your little cousin. So I thought you need to be guarded from them" said Warrior

"Gee! Thanks" said Seth. Not wanting to know anything of his little sister

They were about to enter the slave chamber, when a guard stops them.

"Sires what bring you here" said the Guard

"We are here to get a personal servant" said Atem

"Their none that might serve your needs you majesty" said the Guard

The looked of the guard looked nerves when he said it and Sekhmet saw his nerves-ness in that spilt second.

"We will be the judge of that. So step a side" said Seth

The guard didn't move. The warrior got mad.

"Cadet move a side" said the warrior

Not an inch. Seth, Atem, and the Warrior were at the pick of their anger.

The warrior pushed the guard of the side and called two different guards "Bakura, Marik get in here now"

The both came and said "what can we do for you warrior"

"Take this guard to the dungeon at once for not following orders from the priest and the prince" said the Warrior

They both nodded and took the guard to the dungeon.

Atem, Seth and the Warrior when inside of the chamber what they did expect was to see Mercuric inside the slave chamber wooing a slave girl. The warrior was pissed 'no guards should bed with a slave'. She when up to him and yanked him away form the girl and said "you know it's forbidden to bed with a Slave Mercuric"

He said nothing. Only looked at the warrior with lust in his eyes, the warrior saw this and slapped him across the face.

The warrior saw Marik and Bakura walking in the chamber and called them again. "Marik take that slave to the Harlem. For now on she will be in there" she said "Bakura help me with to take this scam bag to the throne room"

They both nodded and left to their directions; before leaving to the throne room.

"See you later your highnesses and luck with the search of your servants" said Bakura before walking away

"So which one are you going to pick cousin" said Atem

Seth looked around looking for the blond girl that he saw earlier in the throne room.

Out of the blue both blond hair girl and the tri-color hair girl came out of the curtains. Seth was the first one to walk over where they where at.

Seth walked over to the blond hair girl and said "you are coming with me. You will be my personal servant"

The girl was a little frighten but from her new master but for her best friend. The girl was about to protest when Atem came up to her best friend.

"You will be my personal servant" said Atem

The girls nodded.

All four of them left the slave chamber and headed to the priest and prince's chamber.

* * *

(1) it's sekhmet as a warrior. Seth and Atem dont know the warriors name because she was brought in when there was a attack toward someone. which you find out more in the new chapter.

PLZ COMMENT AND REVIEW :)


	4. Notices

Hey guys it me Sekhmet…

Lol I know my fault I have not updated the stories like Angel have been telling me to do.

But I can't find the damn flash drive.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND IT!

I looked everywhere I cannot find it, not in her room nor on her DJ office.

Yami, Sasuke, Sebastian, and Kaname: you better keep looking them have months of work in there, of different stories.

I know I know. I do not want to die just yet… lol

But I will look for it...

Oh! Wondering where Angel right.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Will Angel has been in and out of the hospital lately.

Yugi and Naruto: tell them why

Oh yeah remember a year or so ago she announced that a friends of her pushed her out off the stage. Making her land on her bad knee, will she caught up by him a few months ago and before the midterms started he been kicking her on her knee continually and until one day her knee pooped out. Leaving her in pain, so she had surgery in the winter break and going to therapy STILL. Right now, she is sleeping because of the meds. So yea.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: Tell them Sekhmet.

Oh yeah today is Angel's birthday if you guy want to wish her a happy birthday and a get well soon Private Message her… Yes, she read your messages. But she was not read the other ones about the update. So don't tell her I been reading them. I don't want to die… lol. She loves me. Lol

So yeah. Don't worry ill find the flash drive and update asap. So don't review this 'Chapter'

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *Evil smile* Angel is going to kill her. If we have something to say.

Ha! Good luck with that she is going to kill you first, before anything happened to me. *pulling out her sais and swords*

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *runaway scared*

Ha b*&chs!

Will bye guys see you soon hopefully with Angel on my side again. J

**Oh yeah whoever is going to Anime Midwest on July 5,6, & 7 theirs a chances that Angel is going to be there. So see ya**


End file.
